Retour de bâton
by Ombrine
Summary: Cela fait cinq ans depuis la victoire de Sarah et la jeune fille continue sa petite vie depuis lors, sans savoir que le destin, décidément toujours aussi ironique, lui prépare un retour de bâton.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour aux quelques personnes qui perdu sur ce site seront tombées sur ma fanfic. J'écris cette histoire sans grande prétention avec comme intérêt premier de m'amuser avant tout avec les personnages. J'espère néanmoins que ceux qui prendront la peine de lire apprécieront ce qu'ils verront. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui se sont certainement glissées, la grammaire française et moi n'avons jamais été de grandes amies. **

**Bien entendu aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je vous épargne tout le blabla du copyright et vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture. **

* * *

- Et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi

Les mots avaient été prononcés, elle avait gagné, elle avait triomphé de lui et de son labyrinthe. Jetant son cristal dans les airs le roi des gobelins vit la jeune femme le rattraper, par réflexe, alors que les pans de son habit virevoltait autour de lui, le transformant en chouette. Et alors que sonnait les treize coup fatidique, Sarah se retrouva dans son salon les sens encore engourdis par la confrontation qu'elle venait de vivre. Le temps de retrouver ses esprits elle vit le bel oiseau de nuit aux blanches plumes s'envoler par la fenêtre. C'était terminé, elle avait vaincu.

* * *

_5 ans plus tard _

Sarah avait changé depuis son aventure dans le labyrinthe. Savoir qu'un autre monde existait l'avait à la fois fait grandir, tout en l'enfermant un peu plus dans son monde de rêve et de magie. Le monde réel et la banalité de son quotidien lui paraissait bien terne à côté de l'aventure qu'elle avait vécu alors qu'elle n'avait que 15ans. Ses amis, qu'elle voyait presque tous les jours, lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était différente des autres. Elle était la championne du labyrinthe, celle qui avait défié le roi des gobelins et qui l'avait vaincu par la force de ses mots et de son caractère.

Jamais elle n'oublierait ces treize heures à courir, résoudre énigmes sur énigmes pour sauver son frère. Frère dont elle prenait grand soin depuis ce jour, le chérissant plus encore en sachant de quoi elle l'avait sauvé. Son petit Toby avait six ans à présent et grandissait comme tout les petits garçons de son âge, dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les caprices. Parfois le soir, alors qu'elle le couchait et lui lisait une histoire, Sarah se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu si elle avait échoué dans sa tâche. Son frère serait-il réellement devenu un gobelin comme le roi lui avait dit ? Peut être, peut être pas, on ne pouvait jamais être certain avec ces créatures féeriques. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est que plus jamais elle ne ferrait l'erreur de souhaiter quelque chose sans y avoir correctement réfléchis. Les conséquences dépassaient bien trop souvent la pensée qui accompagnait le souhait, cela elle l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Depuis son retour la vie pour elle était différente. La présence de ses amis, sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter, lui avait rendu son quotidien plus léger. Aillant toujours quelqu'un à qui parler elle s'emportait moins, était devenu plus calme. Ce changement fut accueillis avec surprise et joie par son père et Karen. Ignorant ce soudain revirement, les deux adultes n'avaient cependant pu que féliciter la jeune fille de son attitude, et depuis les choses étaient beaucoup plus sereines dans le foyer des Williams. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que cette attitude plus calme et plus posée cachait un autre sentiment, celui de supériorité.

Sarah savait qu'un autre monde existait, elle savait que dans ce monde les petits préoccupations puérils des américains moyens n'avaient pas leur place. Et savoir cela la faisait se sentir plus grande, plus intelligente, supérieur. Bien entendu la jeune fille étant d'une bonne nature ne prit pas conscience de ce fait pendant un long moment. Laissant la place à sa nouvelle vanité de s'épanouir doucement aux fils des ans. Ses amis, qu'elle traitait toujours avec gentillesse, était devenu pour elle comme des enfants dont elle devait prendre soin, un peu bête mais si mignon. En se sentant responsable d'eux, Sarah avait muri. Supérieur à ses compagnons elle agissait comme une mère auprès d'eux, sans que ceux-ci s'en plaignent, ce complaisant presque devant cette espèce d'autorité qu'elle incarnait à leur yeux. Elle les aimait bien entendu, mais le temps avait passé et elle était devenu différente, plus adulte. Ses compagnons d'une nature assez enfantine, ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation de leur être supérieur.

C'est pourquoi au fils du temps, Toby devient le compagnon de jeu préféré de Ludo et Sir Didimus. L'enfant, depuis son retour du labyrinthe, fréquentait les créatures qui venaient rendre visite à sa soeur. Habitué depuis tout petit à ces étranges amis, le petit garçon n'avait jamais vraiment posé de questions à leur sujet, ils étaient là c'est tout. Pourquoi papa, maman et les autres ne pouvaient pas être au courant de leur existence ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. D'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi n'apparaissaient-ils qu'à la demande de sa soeur ? Il ne le savait pas et était encore trop petit pour se poser les bonnes questions. Pour l'instant il appréciait juste leur compagnie et les jeux que nul autre aurait pu lui offrir.

Seul Hoggle restait vraiment proche de Sarah. Occupée à ses études ou à son club de théâtre, la jeune femme prenait toujours la peine de converser sérieusement avec le nain, le seul qui finalement soi vraiment un minimum à sa hauteur. Bien que Sarah soi resté pour beaucoup une enfant dans son esprit, une sorte d'enfant jouant à la maman, le changement de milieu ainsi que le début de ses études universitaires l'avaient fait grandir et Hoggle était le seul des ses amis du labyrinthe qui puisse suivre ce changement. Bien que restant grognon et en grande partie trouillard, le petit homme fripé était fidèle et attentionné avec Sarah qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle était sa première amie, celle qui lui avait donné le courage de défier le roi des gobelins et un peu de joie dans sa vie autre que celle de se débarrasser de ces pestes de fées. Cependant avec les années il avait pu sentir qu'un certain sentiment de hiérarchie s'était établit entre eux. Sarah était la princesse de la maison, gouvernant ses habitants lorsque le couple royal n'était pas là. Et bien que la jeune femme ne semblait pas en avoir pleinement conscience, elle remplissait son rôle avec naturel. Donnant des ordres sans le savoir, tant celui lui semblait aller de lui-même. Bien qu'Hoggle soi le seul à s'être rendu compte de cela il ne disait rien. Pour lui aussi il lui était naturel de voir Sarah gouverné son foyer et ses invités.

C'est ainsi que s'écoula les cinq années qui suivirent la grande aventure du labyrinth. Sarah, plongée dans la magie du monde féerique, s'enferma un peu plus dans ses rêves, se sentant spécial de par sa connexion avec le labyrinthe, celle qui lui permettait d'appeler à elle ses amis. Cette attitude eu pour conséquence de l'éloigner discrètement de ses pairs. Agréable, jolie et intelligente, elle n'avait pas vraiment de problème pour discuter avec ses camarades, que ce soit au lycée ou après, à l'université. Toujours ouverte, prête à offrir un sourire au monde, elle avait des compagnons pour ses cours, mais rien de plus. Restant à distance, elle ne cherchait jamais à approfondir les relations qu'elle avait en proposant des sorties ou des soirées. Parler avec ses camarades lui suffisait amplement et se faire des nouveaux amis ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, elle en avait déjà.

Son temps libre elle le passait plongée le nez dans un livre d'histoire, de conte ou de quelque sujet que ce soit en rapport avec les créatures du monde d'en dessous. Ainsi après quelques recherches, Sarah était arrivé à une conclusion des plus évidentes. Le roi des gobelins n'était pas lui-même un gobelin, mais plus certainement un homme du peuple des fées. La nature des fées différaient fonction des pays et des cultures, mais avec un peu de logique on pouvait réussir à plus ou moins les classer, et l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le labyrinthe était définitivement un fé, un homme au physique elfique et possédant des pouvoirs magiques qu'il utilisait pour jouer des tours aux humains. Cela lui correspondait bien. Cependant plus que le terme fée, qui lui faisait trop penser à ces petites choses qu'elle avait croisé à l'entrée du labyrinthe, le mot fae semblait plus approprié. Oui un fae, tel devait être l'espèce dont faisait partie celui qu'elle avait défié des années auparavant.

Depuis qu'elle s'était renseignée sur les créatures magiques et leur pouvoirs, Sarah évitait d'appeler le roi des gobelins par son nom. Le nom d'un fae était quelque chose de magique en soi, et la jeune femme craignait que le prononcer provoquerait une quelconque réaction. N'était pas stupide elle se gardait depuis cinq ans de prononcer le patronyme de son adversaire ou bien même de le nommer alors qu'elle racontait l'histoire à Toby. L'enfant adorait qu'elle lui conte le soir ses aventures du labyrinthe et en particulier le moment où les gobelins détruisaient leur propre ville dans leur bêtise. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu caché à son frère ce qui c'était passé alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il aurait été plus facile de ne rien dire, mais Sarah n'arrivait pas pu se résoudre à mentir au petit. Décidant d'user d'une autre méthode, elle avait choisis de tout lui raconter, et cela plusieurs fois pour que jamais il ne puisse oublier. Elle était certaine que plus tard, lorsqu'il serait capable de comprendre, il la remercierait pour cela et la pardonnerait peut être pour son souhait irréfléchi.

Des toutes les choses qu'elle avait apprit sur le monde féerique, une l'avait profondément troublé. Celui qui boit ou mange quoique ce soit provenant du royaume des fées est condamné à y demeurer pour l'éternité. Comme Perséphone aux enfers, Sarah avait croqué dans un fruit qui n'était pas de son monde. L'aventure qui avait suivit ce geste était resté profondément gravé dans son esprit et revenait la hanter parfois. Le bal avait été comme un rêve pour elle et les souvenirs associés à cet épisode déclenchait chez elle des sensations contradictoires qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Tentant d'oublier le bal, le mystère de la pèche, lui, persistait. Une sourde inquiétude l'habitait depuis cette découverte, la faisant craindre le pire. Peut être qu'un jour l'homme qui la dérangeait et la fascinait à la fois reviendrait, lui annonçant qu'elle était condamnée depuis le moment où elle avait croqué dans le fruit et qu'elle était condamnée à rester avec lui dans le labyrinthe.

Cette inquiétude, elle s'en était rendu compte avec les années, était accompagnée d'une belle part de rêverie. Sa nature romantique et ses lectures la menait souvent à broder des histoires autour de cet homme qui malgré les années, l'hypnotisait toujours autant. Sarah se détestait parfois à se laisser aller à ce genre de fantasme indigne d'elle. Car plus que l'homme, c'était l'idée qu'elle s'en faisait qui la charmait. Par son image la jeune femme pouvait s'inventer ses propres histoires d'amours accompagné d'un destin jonché de magie et d'aventures. Le roi des gobelins n'était là que pour servir son imagination, il était l'image de l'amour, le prince ténébreux semblable à ceux qu'elle avait pu côtoyer dans ses romans et qui la faisait rêver. Sarah aimait et détestait cette partie d'elle, cette nature romantique qui l'obsédait certains soirs alors qu'un sentiment de solitude l'envahissait.

Etant âgée de vingt ans elle avait souvent pensé aux garçons alors que le temps passait. Mais étrangement tous paraissaient bien fade à côté de l'éclatant roi des gobelins. Que ce soit pour le physique ou pour la personnalité. Aucuns hommes n'étaient capable de se tordre à ses rêveries comme le fae à qui elle pensait plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son pragmatisme la poussait sans arrêt à rejeter ce genre de chimère. Si elle voulait être capable d'avoir une vraie relation un jour elle allait devoir s'ouvrir aux autres et accepter un homme comme un être à part entière et non comme une illusion crée par son imagination toujours aussi fertile. Etant pour le moment incapable de cela, trop éblouit par l'idée de l'amour plus que par la réalité et sa fadaise, Sarah avait repoussé les garçons. C'était à la fois plus simple pour elle et certainement pour eux. Voilà à peu près où en était sa vie à ce stade.

Cinq ans à grandir tout en restant une enfant rêveuse. Lancée dans des études histoires où elle suivait la piste des fées et de leur légende, Sarah n'en n'avait pas pour autant oublier ses rêves de théâtre et participait activement à la troupe de son université. Tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie d'une certaine façon et bien que la jeune femme puisse rêver d'un destin plus grandiose, elle se gardait bien de faire quoi que ce soit pour le changer, au risque de le regretter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs. Je vois que vous avez survécu au chapitre 1 et pour vous en remercier je poste rien que pour vous le chapitre 2. Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont laissés une petite review, cela m'a surprit et ravit à la fois. **

**Merci en particulier à Ellie dont le petit mot m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que nous soyons d'accord dans notre analyse commune pour le moment. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ce que je fais =) **

**Thanks to DieKochbar, I hope this new chapter will respond to your expectation ^.^**

**Comme d'habitude seul l'histoire m'appartient et non les personnages. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ce qui changea le destin de Sarah ne fut pas un souhait inconsidéré de sa part, le nom du roi des gobelins prononcé par inadvertance ou encore un contre coup de la pèche qu'elle avait croqué. Non, le point de départ de cette histoire ne fut rien de moins que la crise d'un petit garçon qui ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Toby, du haut de ses six petites années, allait prononcer les mots qui changeraient à jamais la vie de sa soeur, sans penser une seule seconde ce que la colère lui souffla alors que la fatigue agitait son esprit.

Tout ce déroula lors d'un samedi soir qui aurait pu être de plus banals pour Sarah et son frère. Les parents du petit garçon, ayant décidé de s'offrir un rendez-vous en ville, étaient partie avec l'assurance que Sarah s'occuperait correctement de leur petite tête blonde. Aussitôt que le couple eu passé la porte, la jeune fille appela ses amis à travers le miroir. Ceux-ci, toujours aussi heureux lorsqu'elle les appelait, se firent une joie de venir la rejoindre. Encore une soirée de jeux et de rire en perspective pour le frère et la soeur. Comme d'habitude, tout ce passait pour le mieux, Sarah discutait avec Hoogle, lui racontant sa journée tandis que celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il venait de battre son record en temps que tyran des fées. De son côté Ludo et Sir Didimus s'occupait de Toby qui riait aux éclats, perché sur le dos du gros monstre roux. De temps en temps la voix du petit garçon résonnait avec une question qui revenait de plus en plus souvent « Sarah tu viens jouer avec moi ? Tu viens ? » Inlassablement la jeune fille, de plus en plus lassée par son frère lui répondait, avec un ton un peu plus brusque et moins patient à chaque fois « Non Toby, tu vois bien que je fais autre chose, je viendrais peut être plus tard. » Et à chaque fois le petit garçon l'observait avec un regard boudeur, lui disant qu'elle était méchante, avant de continuer ses jeux avec ses amis.

Cela faisait quelques temps que ce petit manège durait. Sarah, depuis qu'elle avait vieillit, n'aimait plus vraiment participer à ces petits jeux de rôles qu'organisait Toby. Bien entendu de temps en temps lorsqu'elle était de particulièrement bonne humeur son côté joueur et théâtral prenait le dessus, la poussant à entrer en scène. Mais ces derniers temps la jeune femme préférait parler avec Hoggle du labyrinthe et du monde féerique en général. Plus le temps passait plus le sujet la passionnait, la coupant du reste. Quel était l'intérêt d'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes sans sens qu'en on pouvait en apprendre plus sur un réel monde magique ? Cette nouvelle façon de voir les choses montrait bien la façon dont Sarah avait muri, évoluée. Mais malheureusement pour elle et son âme de découvreuse, le nain n'était pas vraiment la meilleur mine d'information au monde.

Habitué à vivre à la frontière du labyrinthe, tout absorbé par sa tâche, Hoggle était loin d'être particulièrement cultivé sur les peuples magiques et les informations qu'il détenait lui paraissait parfois si évidente qu'il n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour les partager avec sa grande amie. Alors que tous étaient détendus, occupés à leur activités, Sarah se risqua à poser la question qui revenait régulièrement entre le nain et elle, qu'advenait-il du roi des gobelins ?

- Oh lui ? Comme d'habitude il trône dans son château au centre du labyrinthe. Enfin de ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ta victoire. Son altesse ne s'occupe plus de moi depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Et ainsi s'achevait la conversation à son sujet. Aucun de ses trois amis n'avaient subit de représailles après sa victoire, ce qu'elle avait pu craindre pendant un moment après son retour. Pour une étrange raison le fae semblait ne pas se préoccuper de ceux aillant aidé son adversaire lors du défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Sarah ne comprenait pas vraiment cette attitude. Avec une personnalité pareil la jeune femme se serait attendu à une vengeance éclatante ou quoi que ce soit d'autres pour lui faire regretter à elle sa victoire ou à ses sujets leur aide.

Cet étrange statu quo avait laissé la jeune fille sans aucunes nouvelles de lui. Son caractère rêveur la poussait parfois à vouloir en savoir plus, tout en craignant d'attirer son attention en posant trop de questions. Le roi possédait d'étranges pouvoirs et Sarah n'avait pas envie spécialement d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet pour le moment. Pour sa tranquillité comme la sienne, il était peut être préférable qu'elle n'eu aucunes nouvelles de lui comme lui ne devait pas en avoir d'elle. Malgré cette sage résolution un pincement au coeur persistait. Oh il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, loin de là, ça elle le savait parfaitement. Non ce dont il était question ici était plus de l'ordre d'une attraction malsaine que d'un réel intérêt romantique. Ayant eu largement le temps de rêver et de réfléchir à ce sujet Sarah était convaincu que cet être étrange et magique ne pourrait que la blesser. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas.

Soudain un bruit sourd interrompit sa discussion avec Hoggle sur l'alimentation des fées. La source de la distraction fut vite identifiée. Toby venait de tomber de Ludo et s'était, évidement sinon ce n'était pas drôle, bien cogné la tête. Hurlant de douleur le petit garçon avait de la morve qui lui coulait du nez ainsi que des larmes, ruisselantes comme une fontaine sur ses joues, offrant au monde un spectacle apocalyptique. Ce passage des rires aux larmes, qui caractérisait si bien les enfants, avait toujours de quoi faire paniquer les adultes. Et bien que Sarah soit habituée à ce genre de situation, à chaque fois un poids venait lui écraser la poitrine, la faisant culpabiliser. Elle aurait du être plus attentive et aller jouer avec son frère au lieu de le laisser de côté comme d'habitude.

Courant à la salle de bain pour y chercher le nécessaire, Sarah s'occupa rapidement de la blessure avant de soupirer. Cet incident venant de lui rappeler son rôle d'adulte responsable et il était à présent grand temps d'effectuer son devoir, c'est à dire de mettre son petit frère au lit. Cette attitude toute maternelle était sa façon à elle de compenser son manque de vigilance envers l'enfant. Elle ne lui avait pas prêté assez attention jusqu'à présent et le regrettait. Certains moments lui faisait sentir plus que d'autres le gouffre qui s'était creusée en elle à mesure que les années passaient et que sa propre enfance s'éloignait. C'était elle la grande maintenant, même si elle n'agissait pas toujours ainsi, souvent prise en contradiction avec ce qu'elle voulait être et ce qu'elle était devenue.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au réflexion métaphysique sur sa propre personne, il lui fallait rattraper son comportement en faisant ce qui était bien pour Toby, c'est à dire l'envoyer dormir. Au vu de l'heure tardive et l'agitation dont il faisait preuve depuis qu'elle l'avait soigné, il était plus que grand temps d'envoyer se coucher ce petit garnement. De plus l'heure avancé lui indiqua que ses parents risquaient de ne pas tarder à rentrer, et elle n'osait pas imaginer leur colère s'ils voyaient leur fils de six ans encore debout à cette heure-ci.

Le garçon en question, de son coté, ne fut pas traumatisé très longtemps par sa chute, voulait remontrer sur le dos de la grosse créature rousse pour faire un duel de chevalier avec Sir Didimus. Sachant pertinemment que ce jeu allait mal se terminer vu l'état actuel de son frère Sarah prit une voie autoritaire d'ou transparaissait un certain ennui.

- Aller Toby, tu as assez joué pour ce soir, il est temps d'aller te coucher avant que les parents rentrent.

- Nan ! Je veux encore jouer ! J'veux pas y aller !

Evidement, la fatigue et la chute avait rendu son petit frère capricieux et irritable, comme pouvait l'être un enfant à cet âge alors qu'il sentait son coeur comprimé par une injustice flagrante. Lui il voulait encore jouer, encore et encore, et ne surtout pas aller se coucher, ce n'était pas juste. Sarah qui connaissait bien ce sentiment, su qu'elle était partie pour une grosse colère.

- Bon aller Toby, soi gentil et vas au lit.

- Non ! J'veux jouer j'veux jouer.

- Mais enfin cher enfant, écouter donc ce que dame Sarah vous dit, c'est pour votre bien ! S'exclame sir Didimus d'un ton aussi chevaleresque qu'à son habitude. Après une telle chute il vous faut vous reposer pour pouvoir affronter les épreuves que vous réserve chaque jour.

- Ludo fatiguée aussi. Murmura de sa voix étrange le géant roux.

Sarah sourit, Ludo et Sir Didimus n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres et elle était contente qu'ils tentent de l'aider à mettre son frère au lit. Cependant leur intervention n'eu rien de positif et mit le petit garçon encore plus en colère.

- Non je veux pas je veux pas ! S'époumona la petite tête blonde.

Voyant Toby se mettre à hurler, Sarah comprit qu'il était entrain de faire une crise et que rien ne servait de tenter de discuter avec lui. A ce stade là l'unique solution était de le mettre dans sa chambre sans mot dire. Alors qu'elle venait de l'attraper par la taille pour l'emmener au lit, Hoggle, comme à son habitude, se mit à grogner.

- Quel horrible petit garnement. Ce n'est pas bientôt finit tout ces cris ? Va au lit fissa si tu ne veux pas que les gobelins viennent te manger les pieds

.

La menace fit brailler le petit garçon encore plus fort et Sarah fusilla le nain du regard alors que celui-ci haussa des épaules en grommelant tout bas. Essayant de faire fit des cris du petit, en grande soeur responsable qu'elle devait être, la jeune femme alla déposer son paquet à bonne destination. Décidant de faire une dernière tentative pour calmer son garnement de frère par des paroles apaisantes, la jeune fille se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui caresser la tête.

- Ça suffit Toby, soi sage, soi gentil. Il est tard il faut que tu ailles dormir. Tu pourras revoir tes copains demain si tu veux, d'accord ? Mais en attenant soi sage.

Etrangement le petit garçon arrêta soudain de pleurer et regarda Sarah avec un drôle de regard avant de prendre la parole, la voix encore secouer par ses sanglots.

- De toute façon tu ne m'aimes pas, tu joues pas avec moi mais avec Horrible.

-Hoggle, corrigea Sarah par habitude, ce qui fit rugir le petit garçon

- Voilà tu t'en fiches de moi ! Tu m'as même déjà jeté aux gobelins une fois ! Tu es une méchante grande soeur ! Tu n'es même pas vraiment ma soeur, je sais que ma maman c'est pas la tienne.

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait une crise existentielle. Les enfants avaient vraiment l'art de faire ressortir les choses sans rapport avec les circonstances quand ils étaient en pleur. D'une certaine façon la fatigue et la contrariété avait tendance à faire céder des barrages émotionnels qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, et apparemment Toby venait de voir ses propres murs céder sous le coup du choc et de ce sentiment d'injustice qui l'habitait depuis qu'on avait décidé de le mettre au lit sans sommation. Et bien que Sarah ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée avec l'évocation des gobelins, elle ne prit pas la colère de l'enfant très au sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Toby, je joue avec toi, et je suis ta grand-soeur même si n'avons pas la même maman. Maintenant soi sage et dors. Son ton avait été plus dur et plus brutal que prévu. La fatigue commençait elle aussi à lui peser ainsi que sa faute que son frère, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, venait de lui jeter à la figure sans grande subtilité.

- De toute façon, de toute façon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ma maman et que tu ne m'aimes pas moi non plus. Tu es trop méchante. Je souhaite, je souhaite que comme dans l'histoire, les gobelins viennent et t'emportent à jamais !

Sarah n'eu pas le temps de réagir, trop tard. Toby venait de prononcer les mots sous le coup de la colère. Et avant qu'elle eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, de dire ou d'agir, elle se retrouva, en un seul battement de cil, dans un endroit où elle aurait cru ne jamais remettre les pieds. Une salle aux murs de terres, remplit de petites créatures laides et ricanantes qui l'encerclaient alors qu'elle battait des paupières. Soudain une voix, bien trop familière et grinçante à son goût, la fit se retourner.

- Bonsoir Sarah, cela faisait un moment n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer. Je vous laisse libre d'exprimer vos impressions, si vous le souhaitez, grâce à ces petites choses merveilleuses que l'on nomme reviews. Et je vous dis à bientôt (espérons le) pour le prochain chapitre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs. Voici sans plus tarder un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, répondra à vos attentes. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu quelques doutes quand aux événements qui s'y déroulent, et que j'ai du modifié l'histoire, moi-même n'étant pas toujours d'accord avec moi-même quand à l'enchainement des péripéties.**

**DieKochbar : Jareth inded ! I hope you will like him in this chapter **

**Ellie : Et oui, petit mot personnel =) Oui je vois aussi leur relation comme des rapports sans cesse en mouvement entre soumission et domination. Et puis avouons le, il est plus amusant de les voir jouer au chat et à la sourie que gazouillant dans les prés en fleurs. Quand à Toby, et bien, les enfants peuvent être cruels parfois (et puis fallait bien un élément déclencheur huhu). Mais tu vas voir il va se rattraper un peu dans ce chapitre. Quand aux fautes... J'essaie de faire attention mais je dois bien avouer ma faiblesse dans ce domaine. **

* * *

Toby, après avoir crié toute sa colère, s'était réfugié sous sa couverture, motivé par sa peur des représailles et l'envie de bouder plus à son aise. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre la voix autoritaire de sa soeur résonner de remontrances, seul un silence étrange flottant dans la pièce lui fit écho. Tout étonné le petit garçon émergea de sa couette pour regarder autour de lui. Personne. Sarah avait du partir sans même prendre la peine de le gronder. Tant mieux pour lui !Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa porte l'enfant sentit que quelque chose venait de se produire, mais quoi ? Epuisé d'avoir tant pleuré il n'eu pas le courage de se relever, préférant laisser le sommeil l'emporter alors que sa tête venait s'échouer son oreiller.

Son repos fut de courte durée, alors que d'étranges petits bruits, comme des grattements, le tirent de son dodo quotidien. Quelque chose semblait remuer dans sa chambre. Prit de la peur originel du monstre sous le lit, l'enfant ne dit rien, ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration alors que les raclements s'amplifiaient. Bientôt de petits rires, grinçants, virent se joindre à ce qui n'était définitivement pas le bruit d'un rat s'était introduit dans la maison. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange ! Relevant la tête pour tenter de percer les ténèbres, Toby eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il vit une ombre traverser sa chambre. Son coeur s'arrêta un instant alors qu'un froid désagréable l'envahissait. Un petit bruit venant de sa fenêtre attira son attention, alors que tremblant il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Une chouette blanche était entrain de taper contre le carreau, tentant manifestement d'entrer. Toby avait envie de lui crier de partir, mais impossible, il était trop effrayé.

C'est dans un battement digne d'un tambour de guerre que le rapace pénétra enfin dans la chambre. Volant un moment au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant, comme pour faire monter d'un cran encore son angoisse, l'animal reprit sa véritable devant un petit garçon tétanisé. C'était à présent un homme blond, aux cheveux à la coupe improbable et aux vêtements étranges qui se tenait avec une posture des plus inquiétantes au milieu de la pièce. Cette étrange apparition rendit soudain la parole à Toby.

- Vous, vous êtes le roi des gobelins ! Comme dans l'histoire

L'homme sourit, d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui c'est moi en effet jeune Toby.

Le Toby en question papillonna un instant des paupières avant de comprendre.

- Oh non, j'ai dis les mots c'est ça ? Sarah, où est Sarah ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, pourquoi s'inquiéter pour elle ? Cette grande soeur hautaine qui ne joue jamais avec toi. Pourquoi la chercher ? Regarde plutôt, je t'ai apporté un présent.

L'homme, dans un mouvement de main habile, fit apparaître une petite boule de cristal qu'il se mit à faire rouler dans sa main, d'un mouvement étrange, presque magique.

- Attention, ce cadeau n'est pas pour n'importe qui. Il s'agit d'un présent pour un enfant courageux, qui n'a pas besoin de grande soeur pour s'amuser. Qu'en dis tu ? Es-tu cet enfant, jeune Toby ?

Toby regarda un instant le roi des gobelins, tentant de se souvenir de l'histoire que lui racontait pourtant presque chaque soir sa grande soeur.

- Euh, non, non ! Non je veux pas du cadeau, je veux Sarah, Sarah !

- Ne me défie pas jeune Toby, menaça l'homme à la coiffure étrange alors que ses yeux se plissaient, visiblement contrarié.

Le jeune garçon eu un moment peur que le roi lui jète un serpent dessus, comme sa soeur lui avait raconté. Mais étrangement il n'en fut rien. S'enhardissant alors un peu, Toby se redressa sur son lit.

- Je veux ma grande soeur, je la veux maintenant. Vraiment ?

- Ne viens-tu pourtant pas de souhaiter l'inverse ?

- Je, je le pensais pas. Je veux Sarah, Sarah...

La fatigue était toujours présente chez le pauvre enfant qui se remit à pleurer. Cette attitude sembla déplaire au fae qui roula discrètement des yeux, visiblement agacé.

- Et bien dans ce cas, regarde, dit-il en pointant la fenêtre, elle se trouve là-bas, dans mon château, au coeur du labyrinthe, si tu veux la revoir, il faudra venir la chercher.

Toby releva la tête pour regarder ce que lui pointait du doigt le roi des gobelins. En effet, dans un étrange ciel orangé, trônait majestueusement au loin un château, entouré d'un immense labyrinthe.

- Comme dans l'histoire, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le petit.

Séchant ses larmes il finit par se lever, enfiler ses pantoufles et trottiner jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- D'accord, j'irais ! Sarah m'a sauvé, c'est mon tour d'aller la sauver.

- Très bien, mais sache jeune Toby que tu n'as que 13h, déclara l'homme en pointant du doigt une horloge qui semblait flotter dans le vide.

-Oui, 13h, comme dans l'histoire. D'accord, d'accord.

- N'oublies pas, seulement 13h. Après cela ta soeur devrai passer le reste de sa vie dans mon royaume.

Déjà l'homme s'était volatilisé, sa voix continuant à résonner dans l'air alors que Toby, comme par magie, se trouvait désormais sur une colline surplombant le labyrinthe. Désemparé de se retrouver tout seul, perdu, dans un endroit aussi étrange, le petit garçon sentit les larmes monter. Malgré toute sa détermination de petit garçon, il ne put les empêcher de couler alors qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers le mur d'enceinte, sa première épreuve.

* * *

Lorsque la voix parvient à ses oreilles, Sarah se releva vivement, sur la défensive. D'un coup d'oeil elle sut exactement où elle était : la salle du trône, dans le château, au coeur du labyrinthe. Autour d'elle, de nombreuses petites créatures ricanantes, « gobelins » pensa t'elle. Son coeur, battant à la chamade, menaçait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Son déplacement c'était fait si soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir ou bien même de crier « non » alors que Toby venait de prononcer les mots. D'instinct elle avait su qui était l'homme dans son dos : Jareth. Un instant elle hésita à sa retourner, redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver.

Elle eu le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi apprêté, toujours aussi hautain, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi adulte... Sarah en aurait presque baissé les yeux tant cette vison l'emplissait de gêne. Malgré les années elle se souvenait encore de leur rencontres, du bal, de sa proposition... Proposition qui aurait assurément fait frémir bon nombres de jeunes filles. Jareth avait été le premier homme à l'avoir regarder autrement. A la voir différemment. Alors âgée de 15 ans, Sarah avait été à la fois flatté dans sa vanité mais aussi plongée dans un océan de malaise et de contradictions. Qu'un homme puisse l'observer ainsi, presque comme une femme, voilà qui l'avait perturbé. Etrange mélange d'attraction et de rejet. N'importe quel enfant aurait réagis pareil, encore inconscient de son pouvoir d'adolescent. Seul l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère lui avait permit de garder la tête froide et ne pas tomber dans le piège. Mais aujourd'hui Toby n'était pas là, alors que lui oui. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus une enfant forcée à grandir, mais une adulte en devenir.

Assit nonchalamment sur son trône, le roi des gobelins semblait profondément amusé de voir le regard désemparée de ces deux beaux yeux verts. Un sourire en coin étirait sa bouche alors qu'il la fixait de toute sa hauteur. Une telle attitude fit gronder le courage qui toujours avait soutenu la jeune fille lors des coups durs. Elle avait affronté le roi une fois, elle pouvait recommencer. C'est donc avec un regard résolu qu'elle décida de lui fit face.

- Ramenez-moi à la maison, tout de suite. Dit-elle avec une voix assurée d'où transparaissait cependant la surprise.

A peine avait-elle parlé que les gobelins explosèrent presque littéralement de rire avec des éclats de voix tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres. Même le roi était secoué de tremblement tant il semblait amusé. Sarah resta stupéfaite, regardant autour d'elle, légèrement paniquée. Que ce passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- Ca suffit ! Cela ne sert à rien de rire ! Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Le monarque, s'arrêtant de ricaner, se redressa sur son trône qu'il occupait jusqu'à de façon presque lascive, pour mieux faire face à la jeune fille.

- J'ai l'impression ma chère que vous ne comprenez absolument pas la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

Vexée, Sarah regarda avec défi le fae aux cheveux en chardons.

- Je sais que je suis dans votre labyrinthe, et je sais que vous pouvez me ramener chez moi, alors faites-le.

Visiblement agacé par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Jareth se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle. Décidément les années n'avaient pas atténués son goût pour les costumes. Et tout comme cinq ans auparavant le voila qui se pavanait dans une parure magnifique faite d'un bleu nuit, d'une cape noir et d'un pantalon sombre. Si Sarah n'avait pas été prise à ce point dans les évènements, elle aurait presque rit de le voir toujours aussi bien paré et maquillé. Il était pire qu'une voiture volée.

- Ma chère, n'imaginez pas que les choses soient si facile. Nous sommes ici dans un monde féerique, régit par des règles dépassant de loin l'entendement des humains. Je pourrais en effet vous ramenez chez vous si j'en avais envie. Cependant, cela serait me priver d'un divertissement tout particulièrement savoureux.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous divertir ! S'exclama Sarah, furieuse.

- Tatata, il ne faut pas interrompre les grandes personnes lorsqu'elles parlent. Je disais donc, il serait trop simple de te laisser rentrer chez toi aussi facilement. Vois-tu ma chère Sarah (la jeune fille tiqua devant le tutoiement du roi), lorsque j'emporte un enfant il n'y a que deux façons pour lui de retrouver son monde : mon bon vouloir ou être suffisamment chanceux pour voir celui aillant formuler le souhait surpasse mon labyrinthe.

- Ce que j'ai déjà réussis à faire il y a longtemps maintenant. Siffla Sarah entre ses dents. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi...

L'expression de Jaraht, jusqu'alors assez neutre, laisse transparaitre un mélange de colère et d'agacement, qui ne pu échapper à la jeune fille. Cependant, bien vite, le côté sarcastique et moqueur qui semblait caractériser l'homme, revint à la charge.

- Ah mais vois-tu, précieuse Sarah, les choses sont un peu différentes aujourd'hui. Que je sache ce n'est pas toi qui a formulé le souhait cette fois-ci, à moins bien entendu que tu te sois transformé un petit garçon blond et capricieux.

Sarah ne su quoi répondre. Partir d'ici n'allait pas décidément pas être aussi simple que la dernière fois (si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi). Paniquée, la présence du roi lui permit cependant de garder son sang froid, elle ne pouvait pas montrer de faiblesse devant cet abrutis qui semblait trouver amusant de la voir coincer dans son royaume. Il lui fallait rester digne avant tout, ne pas craquer.

- Toby est trop jeune pour réussir à traverser le labyrinthe seul. Vous ne pouvez pas l'y obliger.

- Non en effet je ne peux pas. Mais je me dois de proposer l'épreuve lorsqu'on me la réclame.

Silencieuse un moment, cherchant quoi répondre et comment se sortir de cette situation, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle devait tout faire, tout tenter, pour se sortir de là et rentrer chez elle au plus vite.

- Et si j'allais dans le labyrinthe, gagner moi-même ma liberté ? Vous y avez pensé ? J'ai déjà réussit une fois, je peux certainement le refaire.

Cette petite pique, inspirée par son caractère un peu trop frondeur, atteint sa cible. Le roi des gobelins était susceptible, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Et malgré le puérilisme de son attitude, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir le provoquer. De son côté, le fae venait de pendre un air plus grave, froid même.

- Tu ne devrais pas me défier ainsi Sarah. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus la challengeuse de mon royaume, mais sa prisonnière. Si j'étais toi je ne serais pas aussi fanfaronne.

Sarah se rembrunit, prisonnière, elle n'aimait pas ce mot, refusait ce statut. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, il ne pouvait pas la garder ici contre son gré.

- Dois-je vous le rappeler une nouvelle fois ? Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi.

La jeune fille avait articulé chacun de ses mots avec grand soin, comme si elle cherchait à les marquer aux fers rouge dans l'esprit du roi alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux féroces. Celui, en réaction à ses paroles, la regarda de façon tout aussi impitoyable. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le défie ainsi et la colère commençait à monter en lui devant cette enfant insolente qui refusait de comprendre.

- Aucun pouvoir ? Aucun pouvoir ? J'ai aujourd'hui tout pouvoir sur toi, douce Sarah. Tout comme ton frère était destiné à devenir l'un de mes gobelins après ton souhait inconsidéré, tu es aujourd'hui sous ma coupe. Ta petite victoire de la dernière fois et les protection qu'elle t'apportait ne te seront d'aucun secours.

Les rires fusaient autour de la jeune femme, les gobelins étaient apparemment amusés par la situation. Sarah leur jeta un regard noir. Les gobelins avaient toujours été des créatures puériles et bêtes à la fois, comme des enfants soumit à leur humeurs. Bien qu'en temps normal elle était capable de les apprécier, il se trouvait que pour le moment ils étaient tout simplement insupportable. Sa situation, ajoutée à sa fatigue et aux rires des petits êtres, mit la jeune femme à bout de nerf. Marre marre marre ! Le sourire moqueur de Jareth, vient remplacer son expression de colère lorsqu'il sentit que la jeune femme était sur le point de craquer. La situation tournait enfin à son avantage.

- Et bien, ne trouvez-vous pas cela amusant ? Demanda t'il à la foule des créatures verdâtres. Alors que cette jeune fille fait partie des rares à avoir vaincu mon labyrinthe la voici à présent prisonnière, amusant retour de bâton n'est-ce pas ?

Les rires et ricanements redoublèrent alors que Sarah sentait sa colère l'habiter complément. Ah s'il elle avait pu elle aurait frappé cet homme insolent ! Comme elle ne regrettait à cet instant de n'avoir rien de lourd à lui lancer ! Et elle était si fatiguée, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Pendant un court instant elle cru céder aux larmes, heureusement sa volonté était encore suffisamment forte pour les contenir, bien que ses yeux fussent plus humide qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ça suffit, vous vous êtes déjà bien assez moqué de moi ! Au lieu de rire dites moi ce que j'ai a faire pour gagner ma liberté.

- Rien de plus simple Sarah, t'assoir et attendre que ton frère perce les secrets de mon labyrinthe.

- Toby est trop jeune ! Vous savez bien qu'il lui sera impossible de réussir. Soudain Sarah eu une révélation, Jareth, sous entendait il ce qu'elle venait de comprendre ? Toby est déjà dans le labyrinthe ? Mais, mais il vient à peine de prononcer les mots ! Oh non laissez moi le rejoindre ! Il va finir par se faire tuer !

- Tutut, seul celui aillant formulé le souhait est autorisé à tenter l'épreuve. Le prisonnier lui en attendant doit de se tenir tranquille. C'est pourquoi je te conseille de te calmer précieuse Sarah, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici.

Fulminante la jeune femme se reteint de crier, plantant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. La douleur, vive, lui de se canaliser et de ne pas explosé devant celui, qui définitivement, était son ennemis aujourd'hui.

- Vous trichez, vous savez très bien que Toby perdra. Ce n'est pas juste... Et en plus vous osez le mettre en danger !

- Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Mais rassure toi, ton frère ne mourra pas. D'ailleurs j'ai bien peur qu'il n'arrive même pas à franchir les portes du labyrinthe, regarde.

Jareth fit alors apparaître un cristal sous les yeux de Sarah, dans lequel elle put apercevoir son petit frère, pleurant devant les murs d'enceintes. Le pauvre petit devait être terrassé par la fatigue et la culpabilité. Comment voulez-vous qu'un enfant de six ans puisse gérer une telle situation ?


End file.
